


Faded

by downpourcity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: A short Lisa x Max feature.





	Faded

Alone.

                In a **room**.

no water...

               sunlight

      its getting cold and dark

suffering

                  dead.

 

**_to the v o i d_ **


End file.
